That Butler, Always Loved
by Vidgealz C Valvatore
Summary: 1st Chapter: Sebastian needs to sleep but refuses to do so. How will his mate get him to sleep? (I'm also taking pairing suggestions AND plot suggestions. Look inside for more details.)


That Butler, Never Rests.

**Disclaimer:** IDDOCK

Hey guys! So, I was sitting around typing and editing the next chapter for "A Spider's Misery" (I'm not done with it yet!) as well as working on that Sebastian x Grell fic I said in chapter 13, and all of a sudden these questions came to me out of the clear blue sky.

_Doesn't Sebastian get exhausted at some point in time after a long day of work__? _

_How much work would it take for Sebastian to get tired__?_

_Does he hide the fact that he's tired__? _

_Would he refuse Ciel's order if he ordered Sebastian to sleep/rest for the remaining hours of the day__?_

_If Ciel can't get him to sleep, then who can__?_

The questions just kept coming and it was distracting me from my work. So, to get it out of my head, I decided to make a story out of it. If I get good reviews, I'll work on making this a multi-shot where Sebastian will be paired up with anyone of your choosing and a plot of your choosing. I'll work on this story every so often, due to the fact that I'm mostly focused on my first story. So, if you want me to make more of these, than tell me. By the way, there's Claude x Sebastian in here.

On with the story.

* * *

**Crash!**

"_Mr. Sebastian! I was just trying to put the statue next to the wall, not through it! I'm sorry, sir!"_

**Shatter!**

"_Mr. Sebastian, sir! I tripped and the dishes fell out of my hand and broke on the floor, yes they did. It was an accident, yes it was!"_

**Boom!**

"_Oi, Sebastian! I was just trying to warm up the turkey with me ol' flame thrower, that's all. Honest!"_

Those were the sounds being made, and those were the excuses being spoken. From the time the servants wake up to the time the servants go to bed, the only noise heard throughout the place was crash, shatter, and boom and the usual explanation and apology afterwards. Sebastian sighed wearily as he just finished cleaning and repairing the Kitchen. Taking his butler jacket and slinging it over his left shoulder, he walks out of the freshly rebuilt Kitchen and into the dark corridors with a migraine the size of the manor. The three servants have caused great havoc once again. This, of course, isn't the first time. The same thing happened every waking moment. Twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. It was almost like a mantra in his opinion.

A horrible, evil mantra that seems to be out to get him.

He already has enough on his plate. The manor itself is big, which means a lot of cleaning will have to be done to keep it in tip top shape. So, every bedroom, bathroom, extra room, entertainment room, etc…, will have to be clean thoroughly and properly. If it's not to his master's liking, everything will have to be redone until his master is satisfied. On top of that, he must wake up his young master, dress him, and tend to whatever he calls him for.

The servants aren't helping at all with the messes their making. Every time he turns around, dishes are being broken by a clumsy maid that refuses to have a new pair of glasses, the garden (as well as parts of the mansion) is being destroyed by an overly strong gardener, and the kitchen is being blown up from a hard-headed chef that doesn't seem to be able to comprehend that fire-armed military weapons are not used to cook with. He has to do his chores as well as clean up after them too. That's like five jobs a day. Three of them are constantly repeated throughout the day. Even after everyone is put to bed, he has to continue to fix things as well as finish his own chores.

Oh, but of course, fate isn't satisfied.

His young master has started a romantic relationship with the Earl of Trancy, Alois Trancy. Despite the young blonde's flaws, his bocchan finds him alluring and can't seem to get enough of him. Alois feels the same about Ciel. They were quite different from each other in many things, but they do have some sort of common ground. In fact, they are alike in a few aspects. Both of them are Earls, they both work for the Queen of England, and their pasts are both filled with tragedy and despair. Ciel loves Alois, and Alois loves Ciel. It was quite surprising to the demon, really. Especially since they were once enemies at one point in time.

Eventually after deciding to share their feelings for one another, Alois and his staff began to move in with Ciel at his manor. It was a slow process, but was completed either way. There was no doubt that the teens were sharing a bedroom together. Once completed, the teens didn't waste any time in _catching up_, if you know what I mean.

From there, Sebastian found himself interested in Alois's demon butler, Claude. His golden eyes have somehow captivated his heart and mind. The very seldom times when the spider butler act dramatic, or decides to randomly tap-dance when he believes he's alone, brings him great amusement, and his nature in general just makes him even more interested. His charming feature attracts him even more.

Although he felt this way about him, he couldn't bring himself to speak with Claude about it. Sebastian is quite a prideful demon. Most demons are. So if Claude were to reject him or just plain use the raven for sexual desires, then not only would his pride take a massive blow, but his heart would hurt as well. That is something he has experienced before. It took time to heal from it, and he doesn't want the past to repeat itself.

Unbeknownst to him, the golden eyed demon has felt the exact same thing for the crimson eyed man that he works with. Eventually, Claude was the one to confess first. After their confessions to one another, they, too, began to share a bedroom, agreeing to becoming mates for life and to have _fun_. Claude's mate seal on Sebastian's chest over his heart is proof. The same goes for Claude with Sebastian's seal. However, none of that is the problem.

The triplets are the problem as well as the human servants.

Apparently, the three identical demons have romantic relationships with the three servants. Thompson has found love in the chef, Baldroy. The chef seems to share the exact feeling for the demon. Sebastian is bewildered on what the demon sees in him, but everyone has their own preference in mates he supposes. It was quite obvious to see who was dominant and who was submissive. Many days he has seen Bard come out of his and Thompson's shared bedroom limping and complaining about his butt being constantly sore. At least he and Claude switched from time to time. Mey-rin finally got over her crush for Sebastian and began a relationship with Canterbury. They hit it off instantly and every so often Mey-rin would blush when Canterbury would wink at her. There's no doubt about what they were doing. Lastly, Finnian has a relationship with Timber. Every so often, Sebastian would see Timber holding Finnian in his arms as they sat in the garden during their breaks just simply enjoying the atmosphere.

Sebastian has no problem with the servants loving each other. It would be hypocritical if he did. However, ever since the demons and humans became mates, the triplets have begun to do things that their lovers normally do. Timber has destroyed the garden right after he fixed it from Finnian's last escapade, causing him to have to fix the garden twice. Canterbury has broken more dishes in one day than Mey-rin could in a year, and Thompson has blown up the kitchen right after he fixed it from Bards attempt at **"**art,**" **causing him to fix the entire kitchen twice. Everything the human servants did, the demons seemed to follow after, which means Sebastian has to clean up after the servants two times a day, do his chores, tend to his master, and make time for Claude.

Sebastian came out of his dreadful review of the day just as the door to his bedroom came into view. Stopping for a moment, he turned his head to the left and looked outside the window. The sky has turned a dark shade of blue, just a little darker than his Bocchan's eye. "It's already dawn. Lovely." He said sarcastically to no one in particular in a soft but tired tone as he continued his walk towards his shared bedroom almost sluggishly.

He said as he sighed exhaustedly. Today drained what little energy out of him. He was hoping that he would be able to fix all of the damage the demons and their human counter parts had made throughout the day before sunrise, but Claude could not help him due to the fact that he has his own hands full with Alois, so he had no assistance at all. Also, dawn has already shown itself. Sunrise is around the time Sebastian gets ready for another day. Around 7:30 is when he goes and wakes up the 6 servants, for them to get ready for the day as well. "I suppose I will rest whenever I don't have much to do." He said tiredly.

His master and his love, Alois, both picked up on his exhaustion in the afternoon. His master called him into his office to talk to him about it.

* * *

"Sebastian, perhaps you should take the rest of the day off. You are obviously tired. Don't bother denying it. I've seen you bump into walls, almost knock a table down, and you're moving a bit sluggishly." _said the blue haired teen from across the desk in his chair. The other two occupants within the room, Claude and Alois watched as Ciel talked to his butler._

_The thought of a day off to relax is a wonderful thought. It sounded like heaven to him. Nothing but sleep and relaxation for the rest of the day. A lovely gift indeed. In fact he was willing to say yes to the once in a lifetime opportunity, but the sounds of dishes breaking, explosions, a crash (which means a wall now has a hole in it) and_ _simultaneous calls of_ "Mr. Sebastian!" _stopped him from agreeing with his master._

_He bowed from his waist with his hand over his heart. "_I'm humbled by your offer, but even if I do take your offer, my lord, there will be an enormous amount of work the very next day. I'm sorry master, but I must decline. Please excuse me Bocchan, I must go and see what they have done and fix it."_ Ciel studied him a little more before waving his hand dismissively at Sebastian. "_Carry on then, if you must."_ Sebastian nodded and left out of his master's office._

_Unbeknownst to the raven, Ciel anticipated that would happen and had plan B ready._

* * *

Coming out of his memory of the conversation, he halted just in time. His face was a centimeter away from bumping into it. He took a step back, and shook his head to be rid of his exhaustion. It unfortunately didn't work. Gripping the door knob, he turned it and pushed causing the door to open revealing the room to him. Stepping inside and closing the door behind him, a candle was lit for him to see and he was a bit surprised to see his mate sitting on the bed wide awake. Normally, Claude is asleep after a long day of serving Alois.

"I'm sorry, love. Did I wake you from your slumber?" Sebastian asked, hoping that he didn't. He would feel bad if he caused his mate to wake up way earlier than he's supposed to. Claude simply shook his at the question. "No, Sebastian, you didn't. In fact I wasn't asleep. I was waiting up for you." He said as Sebastian stripped out of his butler attire and put on black pajama pants and stayed shirtless. "If I may ask, why?" Sebastian asked a bit curiously as he climbed into bed and got under the covers lying on his stomach while his head face is facing Claude. He has very little time to actually rest his back. He can't fall asleep or he'll over sleep and be reprimanded for it. He can only rest his body by lying down, but even doing that, his eyelids are becoming heavier by the second.

"You need to sleep, Sebastian. Your obviously tired." said the golden eyed man watching his mate struggle with sleep. "Claude, I can't. The other servants will leave the house in destruction and ruin." Sebastian argued as he blinked his eyes open. The temptation of Sleep was really lovely at this moment, but he can't cave. "I will take over your chores for tomorrow." He said as he stood up and walked around to Sebastian side of the bed. Sebastian raised and turned his head, following Claude's sudden movement. He was cautious for his head was still up, but too tired to be cautious enough to register what his mate was doing. Suddenly he felt the cover move down his body. Slowly but surely, the cover moved down his back and stopped, leaving just enough cover to cover his hind quarters and lower. Only his upper body is showing. "But Clau- Aaahhn~" He was going to object, but a sudden sensation washed over him, causing him to groan in delight. A pair of large hands began to massage the back of his neck and shoulders. Sighs of pleasure was all that could be heard in their room. The way Claude pressed and rotated his thumbs on certain stress point in his neck and shoulder was magical. Nothing has ever felt this lovely. The pleasure that hit his body made his head drop to the pillows face-down.

"Enjoying it, love?" his golden eyed lover asked in a teasing tone with a slight smirk. He only got another groan of pleasure when his thumbs located another stress spot in his neck to massage out. "I'm taking over your duties tomorrow, Sebastian. You will remain in here and rest. I refuse to see you pass out from exhaustion." said the spider demon. Sebastian found it unfair that Claude was using this method on him, but couldn't care much about it. The massage felt so amazing. He was pressing down with the right amount of force in his fingers. His mind was also 98 percent submerged in sleep. The other two percent wasn't enough to fight off the sweet words whispered to him and the temptation of sleep. But he refuses to give up. "Claude, I don't know about this. What if- Aaahhhnng~!" He was once again cut off by the massage, but this time Claude has decided to work on every stress point in his upper, middle, and lower back. Using his fingers, knuckles (Fist), and, depending on if the stress point won't go away, his elbow he massaged his mates back thoroughly from top to bottom with the perfect amount of force. This was heaven!

After a while, Claude spoke while still massaging his crimson eyed mate's back. "I promise you, the manor will be the way as you left it. Just rest for now, my love." He said. Noticing that he didn't get an answer, he gently raised his mates head from its face-down position turned it facing him. He smiled at what he saw. Sebastian's eyes were closed and his face relaxed. He was asleep. It seems the plan worked. He placed his mates head back down on the pillow, except his face is facing towards him. He did it as gently as possible, so his mate won't awaken from the sudden movement.

He bent over and kissed his mates forehead and rose back up, and went back around the bed towards his side of the bed. He climbed into bed and covered him and Sebastian all the way up to the neck with the warm cover that was on their bed, while lying on his side and putting his arm over his mate's waist, gently bring him closer towards his body to keep his mate warm. Sebastian turned over in his sleep and unconsciously cuddled up to Claude. Claude kissed his sleeping mate's forehead again in a final gesture of goodnight. "Day into Night, Hardness into gentleness, Hatred into Love, and dishonesty into Loyalty. That is what makes your mate, my love." He said as his eye closed. He too was a bit tired. "Goodnight, Sebastian. Sleep well." he whispered as sleep claimed him as well and he soon joined the dream world with his lover.

* * *

I'm done! YAY!

Now it can get out of my head.

Tell me if you want more. Leave your pair and plot in the reviews area or PM me.

I know this story isn't perfect, which is why I'm going to edit it soon.

Don't forget to let me know what you think!

~Vidgealz


End file.
